COTCOD VOL 1434 - CHILDREN OF GOD II
by saruviel
Summary: Chronicles of the Children of Destiny Volume 1434 - Children of God II. (Were the saga is up to at latest date). Still being worked upon.


Children of God - Volume Two - The Wisdom of the Tree of Life

Stories:

Haven Noahide Fellowship II

Gabriel 5.1

Ambriel's Adventure in the Dralikon

Saruviel the Wrathful Antichrist

Haven Noahide Fellowship II

'So, Miss Ciccone. I can call you that, can't I? Miss Ciccone?'

Madonna nodded curtly at Cherubim Daniel Daly's question.

'Are you ready, now. To claim membership in Haven Noahide Fellowship. The offer I made many aeons ago remains true and correct. We seek you as the iconoclastic queen of Haven Noahide Fellowship. You will be given due adulation, special places at the fellowship assemblies for you and offspring, and will be officially part of the royal seed of Haven Noahide Fellowship alongside clan Daly, Corr, Spears, Bradley & Bridges. We ARE open to other clan's for seeking and gaining royal status once sufficient service to the fellowship is maintained, and we have several million clans seeking higher status currently in the fellowship.'

Madonna finished signing an autograph for a fan at the fellowship hall they were currently residing, and looked at her daughter's twin. 'You have never really budged, have you. From these Noahide ideals you represent. But I follow the wisdom of the tree of life, and am not sure if Haven represents my heart.'

'Then speak your mind. A queen is not a queen unless she has the voice of the people.'

'You know my liberalities, don't you?' she asked him.

He nodded. 'Most members can tolerate your more liberal views. Don't expect us to change our own choices of behaviours terribly much, but we can accommodate the kind of people you might wish the fellowship to partake of.'

'Will you allow gay marriages? Your stance has eternally been against it.'

'Long ago,' responded Daniel. 'When we were young, I came to positions on those issues, but for the sake of divine conformity, they could not yet be discussed. We will allow civil unions of gay partnerships in our fellowship. We can not allow gay marriages, but your status as a gay partnered person in a civil union will be recognized. I have spoken to elders gradually over a long time, and the spiritual assets we will gain from the clientele you represent is sufficient for us to make those amendments to general policy. We are happy enough to allow those viewpoints to become public policy.'

'If I join?' she queried.

He nodded.

'What do you wish from me?'

'To be our heart. And, as that heart, you are willing to support your fellowship and help her when she is in need. We have vast resources, but we need ever more in this competitive universe to stay a valid viewpoint, especially on mercy. For while we are somewhat authoritarian, we are not against mercy.'

'I'll consider your offer,' she responded.

'Thank you,' responded Daniel. 'And send my greetings to my twin. I have not seen her in aeons.'

She nodded, and got back to signing autographs. Daniel watched her for a while, and left, walking over to the office of the fellowship hall and chatted with the pastor. New changes could be coming, soon, for Haven Noahide Fellowship. New, and perhaps, perhaps challenging changes. But what was life without adventure, he thought to himself, as the pastor started speaking on finances, and he lost himself in the business of Haven Noahide Fellowship.

The End

Gabriel 5.1

'So what happened then?' asked Jessica to Gabriel.

'Well, in the official records we have, which are sketchy, as Callodyn and Daniel did a half-assed job with their records, and fudged the early dates of the Chronicles shockingly, things just went on and 7000 SC came and went and it was all just business as usual. But it really wasn't like that. The millennia of Michael and Ambriel was only about 400 years, and Ambriel died, and Callodyn and Daniel took over for the most part, and things got strict again. It was about the year 6000 SC when Ambriel started his proper reign as Messiah of Judaism, which was a judgement of the religion of Judaism more than anything, although Jeremiah teaches that a King from David's line can reign in each generation, so the messiah idea was also possible for more than one candidate over time. Things were very liberal for those 400 years, and gay marriages really were in vogue for a while.'

'Which Callodyn and Daniel didn't object to apparently?' said Jessica.

'They went with the flow from memory. But Ambriel died, and things got very strict again until the end of the first era. The era of 7000 years. And then, over the next 7000, it sort of repeated, and has done ever since. There has always been this age of permissiveness form God. I think we are now going through that, yet again at the moment. Why 7DF have lightened up with allowing Madonna her Civil Unionships.'

'She's accepted.'

'She knows he'll get strict again. She knows. She senses it. Take them, tolerate it while God does, and tighten it up again. But Madsy is a sucker for that Callodyn. She always has been.'

'Andrew was very liberal for a while. He would screw me and screw Bianca and not give a stuff. Then he would get strict again, the hypocrite.'

'Which is the mystery of life,' replied Gabriel Seraphim of Eternity. 'But God has his wisdom, and everyone needs a break at times. After all, nobody's perfect.'

'No,' thought Jessica. 'Nobody's perfect.'

The End

Ambriel's Adventure in the Dralikon

Ambriel and Jan Kolby were lost in the Dralikon, in an old lair which had befuddled Adam and Eve, even lower down.

'That's a B4 droid,' said Rimwalker. 'Say your name.'

'Hi B4. I'm Ambriel,' smiled Ambriel at the droid.

'Ambriel. What kind of dorky name is Ambriel?' replied the droid.

'Charming,' said Ambriel.

They were locked in room Z4VD.

'This map is impossible to work out,' said Jan. 'It's all chaotic.'

'How long will this air last? And I'm hungry,' replied Ambriel.

A voice came on the speakers.

'Greetings, guests. This room is a challenge. I like challenging bastards. Paying them bloody back. Oh, don't sweat it, Jan. I'll let YOU out eventually. But bastard boy has a lesson to learn. HA!' said a vindictive kind of spicy voice.

'She sound's pissed,' said the Rimwalker.

'Tell me about it,' frowned Ambriel.

The room had a coca cola machine, which had the light on.

'Do you have a coin?' asked Ambriel. 'I'm thirsty.'

Rimwalker looked around, and saw some coins scattered on a table nearby.

'These should do,' and he poured them in.

They pushed some buttons, and coca cola cans came out.

'Ooh,' said the voice on the speaker. 'Sure you want to risk it. They might be bloody ancient.'

'Yorkshire accent. Leeds, I think,' said Rimwalker.

'I know,' said Ambriel. He gingerly opened a can and tasted. It was fresh, and they drank coke for a while.

'Figure it out,' said the voice over the speaker phone.

The two of them looked around.

'It has a sign,' said Ambriel. 'It's in russian.'

'What does it say?' asked Jan. 'I think it means fucking exit, in crude russian,' replied Ambriel.

Jan tried the door. It was locked. There was a keypad.

3 days later, still drinking coca cola, Jan cracked the code. He'd tried a few numbers by then.

'The number's under the welcome mat,' said the voice over the income. 'You only had to look.'

Jan checked. He nodded to Ambriel.

'Gotcha bastard,' said the voice again.

They climbed, and 4 hours later they reached the surface.

Melanie B was there, waiting for them, with stun guns.

'I should, you know,' she said. 'Go on, Jan. Get out of here. Leave gayboy to me.'

'Sorry mate,' said Jan, and skidaddled.

'What's it gonna cost me?' asked David.

'Strip,' she said.

David stripped.

'Not quite as big as I remember it,' said Melanie, and gathered up his clothes.

'Seeya,' she grinned, as she took off on her motorbike.

The nearby city was about a mile away. Ambriel got a lot of embarrassed looks.

He was not terribly impressed.

The End

Saruviel the Wrathful Antichrist

'You know, Yesh. Your a pretty pathetic Messiah when it comes down to it,' said Saruviel, sipping on iced tea.

'This is good iced tea, Krystabel,' said Jesus. 'Very cool and sweet. Really nice stuff.'

'It's Saruviel's recipe. He likes cool drinks. Calms him down, he says,' replied Krystabel.

'I mean, dying on a cross. Way to go. Sure a positive message of inspiration.'

'Yep, its lovely ice tea Krissie,' said Jesus.

'Now if I was Messiah, I would do it differently,' said Saruviel.

Jesus looked at him. 'How so?'

'Oh, you know. Dramatic stuff. First, rise to glory, unite mankind, and make sage and world changing political judgements which change the very fabric of life as we know it.'

'Right,' said Yeshua. 'And have fun with 3 sixes while you are at it.'

'Oh, the system has potential.' He poured himself some ice tea.

'But I wouldn't use 3 sixes. Not if it was my choice. 3 sevens sounds better.'

'Alack alas, you are a marked man,' said Jesus.

'Tis true,' said Saruviel.

They sat for a while, drinking Ice tea.

'Do you collect comics?' Saruviel asked Jesus.

'Some. I like Superman.'

'Yes. Superman. He's a good example of the kind of messiah I would be.'

'So you can fly,' said Jesus.

'Naturally,' responded Saruviel.

'And you fight aliens like Doomsday,' said Jesus.

'Someone has to,' replied Saruviel.

'But green rocks are a bit too much for you,' smirked Jesus.

'Yes. A rock is my mortal enemy. Them's the breaks I spose,' responded Saruviel.

They continued drinking.

'Or I could be Batman,' said Saruviel.

'The Dark Knight,' said Jesus.

'All sorts of glory,' said Saruviel.

'Who spends his time worrying about a comedian.'

Saruviel looked at him. 'Yeh. You have always had pretty bad jokes. I guess I would call you a joker of sorts.'

'Right,' said Jesus.

They continued in silence, enjoying their liquid.

'Ok. I'll be the Antichrist then. A wrathful one,' said Saruviel.

'They can make comics about you,' said Jesus. 'The Dread Lord Saruviel.'

'I could have a partner in crime. Yeshua the Boy Blunder.'

Jesus smiled.

'We could rule the world,' said Saruviel.

'Cutting edge comic art, I suppose,' said Jesus.

'Only the best,' replied Saruviel confidently.

'I'm sure we'll outsell Batman,' said Jesus.

'Superman too,' said Saruviel.

'Now your pushing it,' said Jesus.

They continued sipping iced Tea.

'You know, Yesh. Your a pretty pathetic Messiah when it comes down to it,' said Saruviel.

Jesus looked at Saruviel, who was smiling softly.

'Can I have some more Ice Tea?' Jesus asked Krystabel.

'Oh, we're all out,' said Krissie. 'I'll make some more.'

'You'll have to worry about that,' said Saruviel.

'What?' asked Jesus.

'Making sure we have enough ice tea. The dynamic duo need to stay cool, remember.'

'I'm sure,' replied Jesus.

The End


End file.
